


Stargazing

by auntzeesgirl



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntzeesgirl/pseuds/auntzeesgirl
Summary: The reader takes a moment to appreciate the sky, but Zelda Spellman finds her lover way more interesting than a bunch of stars.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So first off, I'm not a native speaker so I apologize beforehand for eventual grammar mistakes, wrong collocations and so on. I decided to give it a try though, in order to improve my skills. To be honest, I've written this one in 10 minutes if not less, so I'm sorry if it looks a bit... rushed. As I said, I'll consider this collection as a way to exercise and do better day by day. The aim is to glue up amusement and study together. Am I asking too much? Probably yes *sigh*. Well don't mind me and go ahead! Hope you enjoy it!

Stargazing

You are lying on the thin blanket you and Zelda've laid out on the ground, arms behind your head and nose up to the sky. It was a beautiful night, surrounded by tiny little stars you thought to be almost as shiny as the deepth's irises of your beloved witch. Zelda was in a sitting position instead, her gaze focused on you and your countless and silly expressions that your face assumed while watching the vastness of the sky above. "Look at that, doesn't it look like Hilda holding a pot?", you lift your arm and point your index finger at the image you've just made up in your mind. Zelda frowns a little, as taken aback from what you just said. With a curious look on her face, she moves her gaze trying to sort out the image of her young sister you pictured. Despite the effort, she fails to see what you just noticed. She melts at your enthusiasm though, and for this reason she doesn't want to put it out. Not yet. "It looks more like a bear to me", Zelda says with a chuckle as she stretches her arm to touch yours. You tilt your head in amusement. "Are you serious?", you can't help but giggle, and the witch blushes in return, trying to hide it from you. If only did you know the things you did to her. All the feelings you triggered. Zelda couldn't resist you. You were her weakness, the reason why she started to believe in soulmates. "Really, where exactly do you see the bear? Be honest, you're just making fun of your poor sister... again", you point out. Zelda gives you an eye roll before taking you in her arms. You gladly let her, and in a slipt second you find yourself in her lap, wondering why you didn't think about doing so before. Immediately her scent inebriates your senses and you relax. "It's genuinely what I see", Zelda replies, looking up at the sky one more time and you follow her gaze, unsure whether to believe her or not. But you smile while doing so. Zelda slides her refined fingertips through your thick hair and you close yours eyes for a moment, feeling the goosebumps all over your neck. She knows you love it. She knows that damn well, what makes you melt like snow in the sun. "See the rounded ears over the head, the tiny almond-eyes in the middle? And if I have to be honest, what you think is a pot, is a bunch of flowers, to say the least", she adds without esitation. Then noticing you are about to fall asleep, she playfully pinches your nose. "Ouch! That hurt!", she bursts out laughing when you attempt to slap her fingers away. She found you adorable in so many ways. She gives you an innocent look, so you continue. No matter how hard you try, you can never be mad at her. "And for the record, what you just said makes no sense. Why a bear would hold a bouquet in the first place?". Zelda seems to think about it. It was crystal clear that she was just teasing you but you secretly enjoyed every second of it, pinch included. "You're the one with a lively imagination. Can't you make something up?", she cutely suggests. Once again you try to object and explain your reasons, but with an eye roll and a little scoff, Zelda doesn't allow you. Instead, she bends down and places her soft lips on yours craving for a slow and passionate kiss. Her hands cup your cheeks and her hair sways over your shoulder and chest. You can't help but smile, a soft moan of pleasure escape from your mouth as she teases your lower lip with the tip of her tongue. That woman would have been the death of you. She was either your blessing and damnation. "W-what were we talking about?", you say, when she distances herself a little to let you both catch your breaths. She laughs softly and shakes her head in doing so. "I don't remember either", she answers and licks her lips, as impatient to take advance of that wonderful night for different and more enjoyable purposes. And you let her. Truth be told you would have always let her.


End file.
